1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ruler assembly and, more particularly, to a ruler assembly having a ruler to which a supporting plate and a magnifying member are foldably disposed thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A ruler is used to mark an object, for example a wooden board, at a desired point so that a user, a carpenter for example, can precisely cut or saw the wooden board into sectors with an identical length. A conventional ruler has two longitudinal sides and at least one of two sides thereof has marks thereon so that a user may mark an object at a certain length according to the graduations on the ruler. However, the graduations on the ruler are very close to each other so that it is difficult to mark an object precisely.
The present invention intends to provide a ruler assembly which has a magnifying member connected to the ruler so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.